Unfulfilled Promise
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Comment Metallicana s'est-il retrouvé à élever un enfant humain ? Peut-être à cause de cette fille qu'il a croisée, qui jurait comme un charretier et chantait comme une patate... Label SPPS.


**Unfulfilled Promise**

La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, c'était un accident.

Lorsqu'il avait senti l'odeur d'un humain sur son territoire – alors que ceux-ci savaient pertinemment qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'aventurer dans la montagne – il s'était dit qu'il allait bien s'amuser.

Oh, c'était sensé être trois fois rien. Juste rugir et faire mine de fondre sur la donzelle pour qu'elle s'enfuie en piaillant de toutes ses forces. Une plaisanterie bon enfant, quoi.

« Putain ce que tu refoules ! Tu sais au moins à quoi ressemble une brosse à dents, rassure-moi ? »

L'humaine avait environ quinze ans, elle ne lui arrivait même pas au jarret et pourtant elle avait le _culot_, l'inimaginable _culot_ de le traiter comme un cabot qui venait de se rouler dans la gadoue !

« Sais-tu bien qui je suis ? » avait-il grondé.

Elle l'avait considéré de ses yeux brun sombre.

« Ouaip. Tu es un dragon qui pue de la gueule. »

C'était probablement à cause du choc qu'il l'avait laissée repartir sans la dévorer pour son insolence.

* * *

Elle était revenue le harceler deux jours après.

« You-hooouuuuuuu ! Pue-du-bec ! Refoule-du-goulot ! Haleine-de-hyène ! »

« C'est METALLICANA ! » avait-il rugi, sa queue pulvérisant un rocher immense sous le coup de l'énervement.

« Enchanté, mon gros » avait-elle répliqué. « Moi c'est Lizzie. Tu sais que normalement, les dragons sont supposés avoir des écailles et pas des plaques métalliques sur le corps ? »

Comment cette demi-portion pouvait-elle l'irriter à ce point, c'était au-delà de sa capacité de compréhension.

« Il faut dire que ça te va bien » avait-elle poursuivi. « Ça te rend tout brillant, mais je ne m'attends pas trop à ce que tu _brilles _intellectuellement… »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » avait-il interrogé, de la fumée lui sortant par les narines.

« Ben, dans les histoires, le dragon est juste là pour casser des trucs, manger des gens et se faire tuer par le prince héroïque. »

Il avait reniflé avec mépris.

« Un tas de conneries » avait-il craché. « Je ne suis pas un vulgaire monstre. »

A ce moment, elle avait souri – un sourire en coin, un sourire tordu, étrangement attachant.

« Je m'en doutais un peu, tu vois. »

* * *

A partir de ce jour, elle revient toutes les semaines.

Parfois, c'est un lundi, parfois c'est un dimanche, parfois c'est un mercredi et parfois c'est un vendredi. Mais elle vient toujours.

Metallicana se plaint toujours ostensiblement quand il la voit débouler, avec ses cheveux châtain foncé jamais peignés, sa robe immanquablement crottée et toujours rapiécée et ses pieds noirs de crasse à force de circuler pieds nus.

« Mais quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de me harceler ! »

Il tempête, rouspète et se plaint très théâtralement – elle, ça la fait ricaner.

Il parle toujours de la chasser mais il ne le fait jamais.

* * *

Lizzie est bavarde.

Dès qu'elle voit le dragon d'acier, elle commence à parler. De tout et de rien – un monologue interminable qui abrutit l'énorme mastodonte.

Si un chevalier en quête passe dans le coin, le spectacle le laissera certainement sur le cul.

Une adolescente de seize ans qui réussit à mettre un dragon sur le dos à force de causer, on n'en croise pas tout les jours.

* * *

Quand Lizzie ne parle pas, elle chante.

Honnêtement, Metallicana la préfère quand elle cause.

Même une casserole ne chanterait pas _aussi _faux. C'est bien simple, quand l'humaine entonne un couplet, tout le gibier se barre illico – et le dragon jure qu'il a vu des buissons tirer sur leurs racines pour échapper à _ça_ – et il faut au moins quatre bonnes heures pour que les tympans endommagés du dragon récupèrent.

Par malheur, elle adore chanter. Surtout quand elle est bourrée.

« Tu n'as aucun sens artistique, gros tas de ferraille ! »

Ouais. Et Lizzie n'a aucune capacité à chanter un tant soit peu correctement.

* * *

« Et merde ! »

Sans plus de gêne, Lizzie enlève sa jupe pour examiner l'accroc qu'elle vient d'y faire. Le regard de Metallicana s'arrête sur ses jambes.

« Tu t'es battue ? »

Elle jette à peine un coup d'œil à ses bleus.

« Oh ça ? Encore les bien-pensants du village. Comme d'hab', quoi. »

_Comment ça, comme d'hab' ?_

* * *

Metallicana est l'un des dragons les plus misanthropes, les plus asociaux qu'on puisse trouver. Même ses congénères, il ne les fréquente qu'une fois tous les trente-six du mois, et encore c'est juste parce qu'il se sent une vague obligation de le faire.

Les humains, il s'en fout. Purement et simplement.

Alors non, il ne se sent _pas _furieux quand il comprend que Lizzie est régulièrement battue et humiliée par les habitants de son village. Et s'il veut rayer le village de la carte et dévorer tous ses résidents, c'est juste parce qu'il s'ennuie et qu'il pense que ce serait drôle pour passer le temps.

Ce n'est pas du tout à cause d'elle.

* * *

« Tu sais à qui on l'attribue, mon nom de famille ? »

Metallicana émet un grognement de dénégation pendant qu'il regarde Lizzie barboter dans la rivière.

« Aux enfants de pute et aux enfants bâtards. Moi, je suis les deux. Hein, que je fais jamais les choses à moitié ? »

Elle sourit – son sourire tordu.

« Aucun dragon ne connaît le nom de son père » avoue tout-à-trac le dragon d'acier.

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Dommage pour moi, je suis humaine. »

* * *

Les dragons peuvent vivre des centaines d'années. Dans de telles circonstances, c'est logique qu'ils fassent moins attention au passage du temps que les autres espèces.

Metallicana a l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux rien qu'un court instant, et pendant cet infime intervalle, Lizzie est passée de quinze à dix-neuf, presque vingt ans.

La gamine mal peignée est devenue une jeune femme toujours aussi mal peignée, avec une langue trempée dans l'acide, un caractère de cochon et un rire bizarre qui n'appartient sans doute qu'à elle.

D'après ce qu'elle raconte, les villageois ont commencé à l'appeler la _sorcière au dragon_.

« Si seulement ça pouvait les dissuader de me cogner ! »

* * *

Une fois, histoire de réussir à faire flipper la demi-portion – il a beau tout essayer, elle ne montre jamais le moindre signe de trouille en face de lui – il la colle sur son dos sans cérémonie et il décolle.

Fallait s'y attendre, elle apprécie le vol.

Lorsqu'il la redépose à terre, elle fixe ses yeux bruns sur les yeux brillants de Metallicana.

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas un dragon ? »

Il ne répond pas. Mais la question revint le hanter à intervalles réguliers. Surtout quand il pense au fait que Lizzie n'est qu'une humaine et d'ici peu, elle va vieillir, se rabougrir et sécher sur pied comme une pomme qui pourrit. Quand il se souvient qu'elle mourra bien plus vite que lui.

_Pourquoi elle n'est pas un dragon ?_

* * *

« Alors, Metallicana, il paraît que tu t'es laissé apprivoiser par une humaine ? »

Le dragon d'acier foudroie du regard le dragon de roche qui sourit d'un air narquois.

« Je ne me mêle pas à ces bouts de viande sur deux jambes » crache-t-il.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne la bouffes pas, ton humaine ? Ou alors, c'est que tu _tiens _à _elle _? Tu t'es trouvé une humaine domestique pour t'amuser ? »

En guise de réponse, il saute à la gorge du dragon de roche et lui colle une branlée monumentale. Il récolte bien quelques coups de mâchoire, mais l'autre devra attendre toute une semaine avant de pouvoir voler à nouveau droit.

Alors qu'il lèche ses plaies à l'écart, Grandiné vient vers lui.

« C'est vrai, ce qu'a dit Tellus ? »

« Va te faire voir, Grandiné » rétorque-t-il.

Elle renifle mais n'insiste pas. Tout de même, elle lui lance avant de s'éloigner :

« Fais attention à elle, tu veux ? »

* * *

Lizzie n'est pas venue cette semaine.

Il ne l'a pas vue près de sa caverne, alors que d'habitude elle vient toujours l'attendre là. Jamais encore, elle n'avait oublié de venir.

Il prétend que tout va bien. Il prétend que son estomac ne se tord pas d'anxiété. Il prétend qu'il ne veut pas fondre sur le village et le menacer jusqu'à ce qu'on le laisse voir Lizzie.

Il est Metallicana, il est le Dragon d'Acier et il ne tient pas aux humains. Il ne se soucie _pas _d'eux.

Vraiment pas.

* * *

Lizzie réapparaît la semaine suivante.

Aucune explication, aucune excuse pour ce qui est de son absence. Elle est pareille à elle-même.

Quoi qui ait pu se passer, ce n'était certainement pas grave, si ça n'a pas eu grand impact sur elle.

Les semaines passent. La neige commence à fondre. Les bourgeons commencent à s'ouvrir. Le ventre de Lizzie commence à grossir.

Metallicana savait que ça finirait par arriver. Il sait que les humains sont soumis au diktat de la reproduction comme toutes les autres espèces. Et les femelles ne demandent rien de mieux que de se faire engrosser.

Lizzie continue à venir.

Elle reste égale à elle-même. Elle a juste un chiard en route, voilà tout.

* * *

L'été vient de commencer, ils sont tous les deux en train de lézarder au soleil. Lizzie a beau n'en être qu'à six mois de grossesse, le dragon la trouve énorme.

« Tu ne devrais pas être en train de courir le jupon ? » interroge-t-elle en s'éventant de la main. « L'été, c'est quand même la saison des amours pour les dragons. »

Il grogne avant de répondre.

« Pas envie de me coltiner une femelle en rut. Je tiens trop à la vie. »

Le rire si particulier de Lizzie s'élève dans l'air.

« Quand même » avoue-t-il après un instant de réflexion. « Des fois, je me dis qu'un petit, ce serait pas mal. »

« Tu peux avoir le mien. »

Il manque s'étrangler en l'entendant dire ça sur le ton de la conversation.

« Je ne le garde pas. Dès que j'ai compris que j'étais enceinte, j'ai décidé que je n'allais pas l'élever. Toi, tu veux un gosse. Comme ça, tout le monde est content. »

« Et le père, alors ? » grince Metallicana. « Il en dit quoi ? »

« Il n'y en a pas. Sauf si tu penses que le type qui m'a violée mérite ce titre. »

Pas besoin d'Acnologia pour vivre l'Apocalypse, apparemment. Metallicana n'avait encore jamais pensé qu'une simple nouvelle pouvait être la fin du monde pour lui.

« Tu as été violée ? » fait-il, et il n'entend presque pas sa voix.

Elle hausse les épaules.

« C'est dans le passé, maintenant. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que j'ai un gamin dans le ventre, et je ne peux pas le garder. Tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas. J'ai pas la force pour. »

« Lizzie, tu es la personne la plus forte que j'ai rencontrée » dit-il, et il le pense.

« Je ne le suis pas assez pour ça. »

* * *

Lizzie a pratiquement cessé de vivre au village lorsque s'amorce la fin de l'été.

Progressivement, elle a commencé à amener ses affaires dans la caverne de Metallicana – elle n'en a pas beaucoup. Quelques draps, quelques vêtements de rechange, son matériel de couture, un harmonica et un vieux peigne – elle sait donc ce que c'est ?

Plus la grossesse avance, moins elle va bien. Alors que les feuilles commencent à brunir, elle ne quitte pratiquement plus la caverne.

A l'intérieur de son ventre, par contre, le mioche pète le feu. Toujours à danser la samba et à la bourrer de coups de pied. Il s'agite tout particulièrement quand Metallicana est en train de parler.

D'après Lizzie, c'est parce que le gamin a reconnu la voix de son futur père adoptif.

* * *

« Ne l'aime pas. »

Le dragon considère le petit bout de femme avec incrédulité.

« C'est bizarre, tu devrais me demander le contraire » lâche-t-il.

Elle le regarde de ses yeux bruns.

« L'amour, ça ne le préparera pas au monde » répond-t-elle, une main posée machinalement sur son ventre replet. « Il y a des monstres en tout genre dehors. Il a besoin d'être fort pour les affronter. L'amour, ça rend mou. »

Elle se tait un moment.

« Ne l'aime pas » répète-elle.

Il souffle une bouffée d'air chaud aux relents ferrugineux.

« Je te trouve culottée d'oser me demander de ne pas faire ça alors que tu te l'autorises » commente-il.

Le visage de Lizzie se ferme.

« Je ne l'aime pas » déclare-t-elle platement.

Il ricane.

« Alors pourquoi me le donner quand tu pourrais le jeter à la rue ? Pourquoi vouloir que je le rende fort ? Avoue-le, tu _aimes _ce morveux. »

Des larmes coulent des yeux bruns et tout d'un coup Metallicana a l'impression d'être le plus grand salopard que la terre ait jamais porté.

« Je ne l'aime pas » répète-elle, et sa voix a des accents de mensonge.

Cette fois, il garde le silence.

* * *

C'est le jour où les feuilles commencent à tomber que Lizzie accouche.

Ça dure des heures, et Metallicana sait que quelque chose ne va pas, il peut sentir l'odeur du sang, et c'est beaucoup trop fort pour que ça aille, on ne saigne pas autant quand on met bas.

Lizzie se contente de serrer les dents et retient ses hurlements. Nul doute que si elle se laissait aller à beugler, ça s'entendrait jusque dans le pays voisin.

Au crépuscule, le gosse jaillit enfin de son ventre.

C'est un garçon. Il est grand pour un nouveau-né, il a un crâne couvert de cheveux noirs et il crie à vous crever les tympans.

Metallicana ressent un pincement curieux dans sa poitrine alors qu'il regarde Lizzie enrouler le bébé dans un drap et s'allonger en le serrant contre elle, plus morte que vive.

« Tu lui as choisi un nom ou c'est moi qui m'y colle ? » demande-t-il d'un ton bougon.

Elle ferme un court instant ses yeux bruns.

« Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox. »

Le nom plaît à Metallicana. Gajeel Redfox, Chasseur de Dragon d'Acier.

Oui, ça sonne bien.

* * *

Pendant une semaine, Lizzie est incapable de se lever. Elle a perdu trop de sang, elle a du mal à se remettre.

Metallicana s'occupe de lui ramener de quoi manger. Il faut qu'elle récupère.

Il faut qu'elle redevienne Lizzie. La fille qui jure comme un charretier, le traite comme s'il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur de lui et rit souvent.

Depuis l'accouchement, elle pleure souvent, elle est mollassonne, et elle ne veut toucher le bébé que lorsque c'est absolument nécessaire.

Le dragon ne le montre pas, mais il s'inquiète.

Il veut qu'elle aille mieux.

* * *

« Metallicana… »

Elle parle, pour la première fois depuis huit jours. Pour un peu, le dragon en tomberait à la renverse.

« Merci de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

Il se laisse aller à lui adresser un sourire plein de crocs avant de prendre son envol.

Il ne pense pas qu'elle va partir, elle est encore trop faible. Elle ne peut même pas s'asseoir sans qu'il l'aide.

Quand il revient à la caverne, Lizzie est couchée par terre, le teint blanc, le visage inerte, le couteau de cuisine qu'elle avait apporté enfoncé dans sa poitrine.

Elle a l'air si jeune, on dirait qu'elle a de nouveau quinze ans.

* * *

Il ne peut pas tenir sa promesse.

Parce que dès que Gajeel commence à marcher et à parler, il devient évident qu'il est le fils de Lizzie. Même si ses yeux sont rouges plutôt que bruns, ses cheveux noirs au lieu de châtain et qu'il est loin d'avoir la silhouette filiforme de sa mère.

Ses cheveux ont l'air d'un cauchemar de peigne, comme ceux de Lizzie. Son sourire est tordu, comme celui de Lizzie. Son rire est bizarre, comme celui de Lizzie.

Gajeel a un caractère impossible, il ignore jusqu'au sens du mot _politesse_ et il chante si faux qu'il ferait voler un verre en éclats. Exactement comme Lizzie.

Gajeel est le fils de Lizzie, jusqu'au bout des ongles et Metallicana ne peut _pas _tenir sa promesse.

_« Ne l'aime pas. »_

Il peut prétendre qu'il ne tient pas à Gajeel, tout comme il a toujours prétendu qu'il ne tenait pas à Lizzie.

Mais prétendre, c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire.


End file.
